


The Misadventures Of Aoi Asahina

by heyladies



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other, and characters, and update the tags, crack fic im working on, will update date regularly as i add in new chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyladies/pseuds/heyladies
Summary: huge fandom crossover starring Aoi Asahina as the main character
Kudos: 2





	1. Aoi Asahina Gets Donuts | Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a crack fic so of course its going to be a bit lazily written. also currently revising this since I didn't do it the first time. i'm writing this to give me a break from another, serious oneshot i'm writing. more chapters and fandom crossovers coming soon when i feel like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just like the title says

Aoi was walking to the donut shop with her lover, Sakura. They were planning on getting some donuts to take home. "They" meaning it was all Aoi's idea. As they enetered the donut shoppe, a sweet aroma filled the air. "mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm donuts" Aoi said. "Sweet Hina, darling, I love you, but I cannot stay in this shop for any longer. The smell is making me sick," Sakura said. "I trust you can buy the doughtnuts yourself?" "yes I can bb <3" Aoi said sweetly. Sakura gave Aoi a kiss and then left the donut shop to go get some protein or sum shit. 

"HAHA GAY (derogatory)," The cashier working the counter said loudly. Aoi looked over to see who said that. She looked at the man working at the counter. He had purple hair and purple eyes and was wearing a checkered scarf around his neck. "imagine being a fucking gay person lmfao go suck sum pussy or sum you fucking whore" Aoi looked at the man and yelled "HEY! WHO DOYOU THINK YOU ARE??" "Me? ahaha..IM THE ULTIMATE SUPREME LEADER, KOKICHI OUMA!"

"IF YOURE REALLY A 'SUPREME LEADER' THEN WHY ARE YOU WORKING MINIMUM WAGE AT A DONUT SHOP?" Aoi asked. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID HOMO" Kokichi screamed at her. "hey hey, call down what seems to be the problem?" A big, blonde man came out from back. "One of your workers is screaming at me and being homophobic" Aoi said. "BECAUASE SHE'S GAY" koikichi retorted back. "I-" the blonde man stopped to look at kokichi. 

"God fucking damn it Shin, before we settle this can you PLEASE stop stealing peoples fucking identities????" The blond man said, irratated. "Ugh...Fine" Kokichi said "I'm sorry Keiji". He leaned down and when he came up again, his eyes were, not purple, but green. The man took off his wig to reveal a mint green fluff of hair covered by a beanie. "uhhh... this is a little too weird for me..." Aoi said confused. "I'm just going to go to another cashier." "fine with me, i quit anyways" the mint haired man said, taking off his vest and checkered scarf to put on a pink polka dotted one. "what the fuck shin you just started working here" "and i quit. sooo.. are we gonna go to your office and fuck or what, mr. policeman?" the blonde haired man looked at Shin and sighed. "come back here and let me sign your resignation form" "I'll take that as a yes" Shin said, going to the back room with him.

Aoi looked confused but, still determined to get her donuts, procceded to find another cashier.


	2. Aoi Asahina Gets Donuts | Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi finally gets her donuts then leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder

Aoi stepped up to the next chashier, thinking about what a crazy experience she had just had. "Oh sorry, I was zoning out," She told the cashier, "uhhhh, can i get 2 dozen of vanilla glaze donuts please?" "Beep bop boop boop beep" The blue haired cashier said. "Uhhh... what?" Aoi asked, confused. "Boop bep skdoo beep beep" " the cashier said. Aoi looked at him confused. The cashier was wearing what looked to be street clothes and a backwards cap and- wait, is that a microphone on his hand?

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Aoi asked, thinking she had gone crazy. "Brrrr brap beep bop" He said. The microphone in his hand was amplifying everything he said- can you even call it speaking? Aoi stared at the cashier quizzically before hearing a another voice, this time female. "He said 'That will be 14 dollars' " The female voice explained. Aoi looked over and saw a short, ruby haired woman sitting on the counter, legs crossed. Was she always here? "You understood... that?" Aoi asked, stunned. "Of course," The woman said nonchalantly, "You don't?"

"No..in any case, thanks for the translation...uhhh.." Aoi looked at the woman for any indication of her name. "Just call me 'Girlfriend'," The woman said. "Okay, thank you, Girlfriend." Girlfriend looked up at Aoi and smiled sweetly, "No problem at all!" Aoi took out her wallet and gave the blue haired cashier 14 dollars. "Bop boop boop skeebe bop!" Aoi looked over to Girlfriend for an explanation. "He said 'Your donuts will be out shortly.'" Girlfriend explained. Aoi thanked her and sat down at a nearby table to wait for her donuts. After a little while, a short, red-haired man came to the table holding 2 boxes of donuts in one hand and a- 

Aoi froze up. In one hand, held her donuts, and in the other, held a gun. The red-haired man was smiling devilishly at her, as if waiting for her to do something.She looked up for some sign of help and locked eyes with Girlfriend, still sitting on the countertop. She looked at Aoi, then at Pico, then back at Aoi and immediately understood. "Don't worry," She shouted over to Aoi, who had tears stinging her eyes, "he doesn't mean to harm you! Holding a gun is just his habit!" Aoi looked from Girlfriend, back down to the red-haired man holding the gun. As she slowly took the donut boxes from him, she noticed the under the boxes, he too had been holding a microphone. He mumbled something which sounded like "Enjoy your donuts" and left.

She looked back to Girlfriend who was smiling at her. "See," She said, "he meant no harm." Just then the door to the store opened and Girlfriend stopped smiling. Standing in the frame of the door was a tall, purple -skinned man and a tall, purple-skinned woman with flaming red hair like Girlfriends'. "Oh shi- BOYFRIEND WE HAVE TO GO." Girlfriend exclaimed, all the color draining out of her face. "BEEP BOP SKDEE BEP BEP" The blue-haired man yelled, jumping up and picking up Girlfriend. "YOU GET BACK HERE WITH MY DAUGHTER, YOU- YOU-" The purple-skinned man bellowed as the blue-haired man and Girlfriend made their escape. The man and woman took off after them and Aoi couldn't help but notice that they were both holding microphones. *That's very odd* She thought as she got up and headed to the front with her donuts.

Donuts in hand, Aoi finally exits the store to see Sakura waited for her at one of the outside tables. "Ah, Hina! What took you so long?" Sakura asked as she got up from the chair, which was obviously too small for her. "Oh, just some long lines and whatnot," She said, "anyways, lets go home. I'm tired and I want to munch on these donuts ASAP!" Sakura chuckled. "Sweet Hina, knowing you, you wouldn't even wait 'til we got home to start eating those donuts." Sakura looked over to see that, unsurprisingly, Aoi was already stuffing here face with vanilla glazed donuts. She looked up at Sakura and smiled innocently. Sakura sighed as she took a swig from her protein shake. 

"Home we go!" Aoi exclaimed, her mouth still full with donuts.


End file.
